Hora din Moldova
|year=2009 |semiplace=5th |semipoints=106 |position=14th |points=69 |previous=A Century of Love |next=Run Away }} Hora din Moldova was the song representing Moldova at the 2009 Contest in Moscow, Russia. It was performed by Nelly Ciobanu, who co-wrote the song with Andrei Hadjiu and Aristotelis Kalimeris. It was performed 15th in the second semi-final, after Lithuania and before Albania. Placing 5th, it had enough points to qualify for the final. In the final, it was performed 13th, following Bosnia and Herzegovina, and before Malta. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th out of 25 countries, with 69 points. Lyrics Romanian/English= Ye ye... le la te nane Ye ye ye ye... le la te na Ooh... oh... oh... (Ra! Ra!) All the mountains, all the seas All the winds are dancing hora It's a dance you've never seen From my country called Moldova Şai lalai la... şi zborul Şai lalai la... duce dorul Dans de foc al iubirii joc E hora din Moldova (Ru!) Când o iubeşti te răsfaţă Când o-nvârteşti îţi dă viaţă Toţi cu foc se avântă-n joc Că-i cu noroc (Ra, he hei, he hei) (Hai la hora, hai la hora din Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (Iute-i hora, iute-i hora în Moldova) (Ra, he hei, he hei) (Hai la hora, hai la hora din Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (Iute-i hora, iute-i hora în Moldova) Foaie verde-a bobului, măi (Hop hop şi-aşa) Păi jucaţi hora neamului (...) Şi zi-i mai tare lăutar Să se-audă-n lumea mare Joacă hora mic şi mare Hop şi-a şa, măi All the seas, all the winds All the feelings that you get from hora All the day, past and nowaday Oh the dance you wanna play (Ra, he hei, he hei) (Hai la hora, hai la hora din Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (Iute-i hora, iute-i hora în Moldova) (Ra, he hei, he hei) (Hai la hora, hai la hora din Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (Iute-i hora, iute-i hora în Moldova) (Ra! He hei) Şai lai la... (Hei) (Ra! He hei) Şai lalai la... (Hei) (Ra! He hei) Şai lai lalalai lalai lalala he... (Ra! He hei) Şai lai la... (Hei) (Ra! He hei) Şai lalai la... (Hei) (Ra! He hei) Şai lai lalalai lalai hei hoi hei...LINK+CREDIT |-| Translation= All the mountains, all the seas All the winds are dancing hora It's a dance you've never seen From my country called Moldova Shai lalai la... and the flight Shai lalai la... brings sorrow The dance of fire, the game of love Is the dance from Moldova (Ru!) When you love it, it spoils you When you spin it, it gives you life All with fire dash into the game 'Cause it brings luck (Ra, he hey, he hey) (Come to the dance, come to the dance from Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (The dance is fast, the dance from Moldova is fast) (Ra, he hey, he hey) (Come to the dance, come to the dance from Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (The dance is fast, the dance from Moldova is fast) The grean leaf of a pea plant, more (Jump, jump around) Come play our dance (...) Come shout louder, musician So all people can hear it Both the young and the older Jump, jump around, more (Ra, he hey, he hey) (Come to the dance, come to the dance from Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (The dance is fast, the dance from Moldova is fast) (Ra, he hey, he hey) (Come to the dance, come to the dance from Moldova) (Ra he hei, he hei) (The dance is fast, the dance from Moldova is fast) (Ra! He hey) Shai lai la... (Hey) (Ra! He hey) Shai lalai la... (Hey) (Ra! He hey) Shai lai lalalai lalai lalala he... (Ra! He hey) Shai lai la... (Hey) (Ra! He hey) Shai lalai la... (Hey) (Ra! He hey) Shai lai lalalai lalai hei hoi hei... References Videos Category:Moldova Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision